Blast from the past!
by Purkayz
Summary: Bella vists Jacob one day. He is building a time machine.He warns her not to touch but Bella does anyway. A flast of light occours and before Bella knows it she's in the year 2005,when she first came to forks! *All vampires. Disclaimer I dont own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a random idea :O so if anyone could review I'LL LOVE YOU! Thanks**

**Kayz**

Blast though the past

BPOV

I looked at Edward. His hand was holding mine as we watched "the haunting III". To tell you the truth, I wasn't watching the stupid scary movie. I was watching, _him._ Perfect. Not saying that as a vampire, I wasn't, but he just seemed prefect-er. If that was even a word.

I began to wonder, if I could go back in time, what would happen. That would be so cool. Edward stretched his arm around me. I looked back at the screen. I closed my eye's as I leaned on Edward's shoulder. Even though I couldn't sleep, this was nice.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I went to see Jacob. I drove down to La Push. He was waiting for me on the drive way. Smiling, his short hair blew in the wind.

"Jake!" I ran to hug him. He smelt like wet dog though. Yuck!

"Bells!" He opened his arms.

Hugging, it felt awkward with Jacob. He smelt discussing.

"What's up?" I asked causally as he let go.

"Nothing really, just trying to invent a time machine." He grinned more.

"A time machine?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Hold on a second. Meet me in garage. That's where it is. Oh and don't touch anything"

"Okay." I gave a small nod.

I walked over to the small structure. Opening the door, I peered inside the dark room. A motorcycle with a clock on it was sitting in the middle. I stepped in side.

I pushed the green button. Forgetting all about my promise to Jake.

"_Please hold on tight. Going back to 2005."_

"What? 2005! Stop! Wait, Help! Jake no!" I cried.

A blinding flash of light made me cover my eye's.

"Ouch. Where am I?" I looked around. I ran toward a local gas station.

Inside a fat greasy man stood at the till. He smiled at me.

"Um, can I have a newspaper please, sir?" I asked.

"Sure, $1.50 please." I gave him the money and he gave me the print. I looked up at the date. 2005. This was the day I arrived in forks first. I was in the past. Jake's time machine worked!


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody has reviewed. I'm sad.

**BPOV**

Where would I go? Charlie's? No that would be way to creepy. The Cullen's? Maybe. Carlisle could probably see I was from the future. I ran toward there beautiful mansion.

I held my breath and knocked on the door. A big vampire answered.

"Emmett!" I said. He looked puzzled.

"Uh, hi. Do I know you?"

"Yeah… I might sound crazy but…I'm from the future." I looked down

"Okay then. Uh." He replied.

"Is Edward home?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, come on in…" He left the room.

Another vampire walked in.

"Esme," I smiled.

She bit her red lip.

"Hello there, May I ask who you might be?"

"Bella….Cullen." I gulped.

She bit her lip more.

"Cullen?" She mumbled.

I sighed. Edward walked in and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I slapped my head. I stared down at my finger.

"Edward, look at this ring."

"How in the name of god do you know my name?" He yell-whispered.

"Just look at my finger." I rolled my eye's. He looked at my hand and gasped.

"How'd you get that?" He looked at me.

I looked at him, and half-heartedly smiled.

"You gave it to me, love." I replied.

He said nothing, all he did was stare.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! THANK YOU for reviewing, I love ya all. This chapter is going to be a failed attempt at good description! Bleh! Okay anyways enough babble, ONWARD WITH DA STORY!!!!!!

Kayz

**BPOV**

Edward gave me a cold glare, it gave me shivers down my spine. Esme on the other hand was the total opposite, she gave Edward and I a worried look. Probably after Esme's calming and worried thoughts, Edward finally stood up straight and gave a small nod, so small I could barley notice it with my perfect vampire vision. Esme smiled a little and waved. That was the last I saw of her heart shaped face and Carmel hair.

"Edward, I know I sound crazy but please believe me, I'm from the future." I felt like going in the corner to cry, if that was possible. Edward's icy glare was back to haunt me, his bronze hair was shining in the sunlight.

"How'd you get that ring?" His expression like stone, as his voice.

"You gave it to me when we…uh, married." I looked at the floor, seeing nothing else I could do.

"Married?" He sounded like he was having a fake heart-attack.

"Listen, ask me a question, oh and your probably wondering why you get read my mind." I looked back up, great! Now I was stuck in his icy glare again.

"How'd you know that I can read mind's?" He spoke, his eye's softening.

"C'mon Edward! I'm your wife!" My voice cracked at the end. I kneeled to the carpeted ground. I gently put my hands to my face. Edward didn't know me. Nobody knew me. I was stuck in the past! My dark brown hair touched to carpet. Rubbing my eye's I looked at Edward. His glare was no more, he actually looked a little sympathetic.

"Who are you in the past?" He looked at me.

"Isabella Swan." My voice sounded suddenly. He smiled and nodded.

"Is it possible that past Isabella is in the future?" He asked.

"Possibly.." I said, not wanting it to be true.

Tell me if you want the "past Bella" to be in the future! I'll do it from that POV next if everyone wants. REVIEW THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok update time *does jazz hands* ~~~~~~~~So lets get this straight. Bella in 2005 is future Bella. OKAY? **

**Bpov- Future**

Edward stared. His topaz eye's on me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you sure you don't have the slightest clue who I am?" I asked for the millionth time. Again Edward's answer was the same. A head shake. No answer, just an action to show me 'no'. I couldn't believe it.

I needed _my _Edward. Not this clueless one who didn't even know my name. I slid my hand across the bumpy surface of my wedding ring. At least I hand something to remember _my _Edward by. I wish I could cry. Who knew I'd ever miss human emotions.

**BPOV -past**

"Ahhh!" I screamed, one minute on the plane next on the ground, near a mansion. I looked at the beautiful house. How could somebody be so rich? Sighing I picked myself off the ground and dusted off. I heard I door slam_. Oh no. Would they yell at me for being on there property?_

"Belll-aaaaaa!" A soprano voice sounded. I turned to face the young women. She looked at me in shock, stopping dead in her tracks. I looked at her, probably mirroring her expression.

"Wa- Bella?" She asked. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. _Come on Bella, say something?_

"Ya-yes?" I stuttered.

"Holy crap! How'd you become human?" She frantically replied.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Oh no! Edward Cullen get your-" The women stood there yelling. It was the first time I actually got to study her. She had black hair, very short, all spiked up. She was very petite. Smaller than me. Her clothes were like, all designer and her eye's were light, liquid topaz. Overall she was beautiful. Way prettier than me. Though we had about the same colour of skin. Hers looked very, very white, mine was more ivory but it was still pale.

I thought for a moment about what the black haired women said. _Holy crap! How'd you become human? _Human? What was that about?

A young man appeared in a flash, he was muscular and had bronze coloured hair. He looked at me, his eye's nearly popping out.

"Bella, love. Are you okay?" He asked his voice very soft, like velvet.

"Ha-how do you know my name?" I asked. He bit his perfect lip. He turned to the black haired girl.

He waved his arms in the air.

"Alice! What the heck! How in the name of Jesus did she become human?" He yelled at her. Alice. That was her name. _Hmm._

A native American boy ran toward the group.

"Edward, Alice. Bella's gone." He said, panicked and out of breath. He turned to me.

"Oh," He began.

"My," Alice breathed.

"God!" Edward finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a Beta!! Yay! Her name's Lily. User- LilypadADV…. So yeah. Here's the story!**

Future Bpov

I was a idiot. Probably worse than that but I'd rather not say…

_Why could I not go back and see if the time machine worked??_ I thought. Why? Why not? Edward kept on starring at me. His topaz eye's never left mine be. I got up suddenly. His eye's moved along with my position.

"Where are you going?" He asked, calmly.

"Out." I simply replied. Soon he would be gone of me. Well at least future me. I couldn't make any promises with that past Bella of mine…

Running at top speed, I found the spot where I first 'landed'. I searched for Jake's hot red bike. Moving a bushes branches, climbing trees. It was no where to be found. I looked down. Tire tracks. Where was the bike? Had someone taken it? Hmm.

I looked beyond where the mud tracks led. Sighing, I followed them deeper into the bush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past BPOV

I looked at them what were they all taking about? Me? How in the world did they _all_ know my name???? Something was definitely wrong with these people. The native American starred at me in awe.

"How in the name of heck is she human Alice?" He said, barley moving, still a starring at me.

I was about to lose it.

"What do you people mean! I was born human, end of story!" I yelled, a little bit to loud.

Alice bit her small lip. Edward gave me a cold, icy glare and the other boy, he looked like he was about to pull all his hair out.

Edward turned to the other guy. "What happened Jacob?"

"Bella came over, she said hi and stuff. I told her to go into the garage and then BAM! She's gone! I ran over to you and she's human."

"Was there anything in the garage?" Edward asked.

"Yeah! I was working on my time machine!" Jake finally turned away from me.

"Time machine?" Edward's eyebrows went in opposite directions.

"Is there an echo in here? That's what I just said!" Jacob rolled his big, brown eye's.

"Did your time machine work?" Edward asked, a little bit quieter this time.

"I think so, but the only year it could go to was 2005." He replied.

"Do you think-" Edward began.

"Way ahead of you man."

They both turned toward me. I gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heya! Kayz here, UPDATE TIME! Have any idea's of were I can go with this? Anyways review!_**

BPOV (Future)

I moved a couple of thin leafed branches out of the way, I looked farther into the distance. If I were a human I wouldn't have seen it, but since I was a vampire now, I could make out a man that was dragging Jake's bikealong the green forest floor.

"HEY!! WAIT A MINUTE!! STOP!! THAT'S MINE!!" I yelled out, hoping his dull (well, to me) human senses would be able to hear and understand me.I knew he had heard me when he stopped, and stared in awe.

I instantly thought of myself a bit like Rosalie: no wonder she was so vain! Could anyone not stare at the pretty vamp?

Wait a minute, I knew this man….I just knew I knew him from somewhere….What was his name? Oh no.

I gulped."Hi Charlie." I said as my voice came out in a small man moved closer to me.

He tilted his head and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded, while he gave mea puzzled look. Ha! He didn't recognize me! His own daughter…

"I'm ….Bella and it says your name on your name tag." I pointed at a plastic card with black letters on it.

He looked down at it, seemingly having forgotten about it.

"Sorry Bella," He cringed at the name for reasons he didn't know I knew.

"Your….bike was parked in a un-safe area." He told me as he nodded towards the bike.

"I give you my apologies, sir." I murmured, trying to sound like Edward's polite English.

"Out of curiosity, madam, why is there a clock on your bike?" He asked, pointing at the clock.

"Uh…I like to race and time it?" I lied. Instantly I smacked myself at the stupid lie…and I doubted he would believe it. It had sounded more like a question.

"I'll leave you be, Miss-" He paused for a moment, realizing he didn't know my last name.

"Cullen." I smiled.

"Miss Cullen, Remember don't park here again, it's very un-safe fornature." He continued.

And with that, he nodded his head in a polite bow and got into the white police cruiser.

I waved at him as he drove away and then stared at the bike that had gotten me here.. How in the world do you work this thing???

BPOV (Past)

"MY BELLA'S IN THE PAST!" Edward exploded at Jacob. "If- I EVER get my hands on you JACOB BLACK….."

Jake looked worried and started trying to give an excuse.

"Eddie, bud. I told her not to tou-"

"Touch? As if she'd listen to you! You know she wouldn't as stubborn as she is!! Obviously you don't you know Bella, AND never call me 'Eddie'again or else I will personally kill you.... TWICE," Edward glared. Taking a deep breath, he continued to glare at Jacob, but he managed to start calm down.

"I could build another time machine, and we could go and save her like a power ranger!" He suggested, and he sounded excited.

"Hmm…..I like your plan Jacob….except the power ranger part…"

Edward gave him another… look.

"Fine! We can be rescue hero's!" Jacob retorted, rolling his big eyes.

"Okay then………" Edward mumbled, and it was very hard to hear.

Edward looked into my next thing I knew, was that I was standing with a pixie in the front of a very big house while Edward and Jacob were no were to be seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

**I ran towards Jacob Black's house as fast as I could, with Jacob close **

**behind me. (I had gotten permission to cross the border line between **

**vampires and werewolves) We needed to fix the solution and FAST. I **

**needed my Bella back. **

"**Here we are!" Jacob's voice yelled from behind me. I stopped running **

**and came to a brisk human walk. We walked toward his small garage, **

**filled with a bunch of tools.**

"**So, How did you….complete the time machine structure?" I asked him **

**politely. He bit his lip, as though HE didn't even know. **

_**How did I, leech? Hmm. I think I put a alarm clock on a bike and re-**_

_**arranged the wires. **_**His 'voice' said in my mind. **

**He pulled out a blue motor-bike and studied it. I handed him a clock sitting on the table. **

**He grabbed it from my hand, wincing slightly from the contact, and **

**pulled open the bike's wire compartment. He looked like somebody **

**attempting to put together a puzzle that was impossible to build. I **

**looked over his shoulder. **

"**Try the red to green." I suggested, despite having no clue what I was **

**doing. As a response, he looked over his shoulder giving me a icy glare.**

"**That won't work, blood sucker. I think it's blue to yellow…" He took the **

**wires and connected them… a minute later he sighed. **

_**You don't have a clue on what to do bloodsucker. Let ME help save Bella.**_

**he thought smugly.**

**He looked down at the wires in his hands and started muttering to **

**himself while I paced around the room impatiently. After a few tries and **

**several swear words later, I heard some thoughts I could actually **

**understand. I may know cars, but I don't know time travel machines…**

_**That…that didn't work… **_**His 'voice' sounded once again. **

**I looked around the garage. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just **

**tools. Well, I mean a lot of tools. Probably every tool needed to fix a **

**car **_**or **_**bike. **

"**Can I give it a go?" I questioned him. He gave a loud 'humph' but **

**backed out of the way.**

**There were so many colors. I didn't know where to start. Lucky Jacob **

**wasn't the mind reader here, he would be so confused.**

**Red, green, yellow, orange, white, black, grey, blue and purple… I **

**shrugged maybe if I connected random ones together.**

**I frowned a bit, giving the illusion of concentration, while working in **

**silence. **_**Green to Red; Christmas colors. **__**What should I get my Bella for **_

_**Christmas?**_** I wondered vaguely. **_**Orange and yellow, white to back, gray **_

_**to blue**_**….what does the purple wire go to? The back of the clock? **

**Maybe, I guessed. I stuck it to the back. **

**There was a loud beep. I had done it! I smirked and looked at Jacob, **

**who seemed beyond words. But not beyond thoughts.**

_**Stupid leech. So perfect, no wonder Bella-**_

**I blocked his voice from my head. I didn't need to hear about Bella when **

**I was missing her so much…we needed to go get her. I needed her. **

**Now.**

"**Let's go, mutt," **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken really long to update, School starts….TOMORROW! So this is a quick update, I won't be updating till next week sometime, anyways hope you enjoy ;) **

**________________________________________________**

Epov

Jacob nodded in agreement. He go on the bike with me as I fiddled around with the green button.

"Are you ready Jacob?" I asked, as he put a helmet on. He handed me a bright pink one and nodded. I sighed, way to blend in with a neon coloured helmet.

He gave me the thumbs up as I turned the silver coloured key in the ignition.

I tapped the green button on the top right corner and a blinding (especially for a vampire) flash of white light occurred. I flinched and opened my eye's again. We were in a forested area.

"Bella!" Jake's voice sounded with excitement. I looked around.

There _she was. _Starring right back at me. My mouth dropped open.

I had been away from her for…let's see…like a day and then….I forget completely how beautiful she is.

Bella began to run (at human speed) towards us. I opened my arms.

"Edward…." She inhaled happily. I smiled at the sound of her voice. So pretty and dazzling. I squeezed her tight. I finally pulled away. Jacob grinned as he also opened his arms. I felt a wave of jealousy flow through me.

_________________________________________________________

BPOV

I really hadn't been good with cars, let alone motor bikes.

Even as a vamp I sucked at fixing things. I was never going to get home, I was never going to see _my_ Edward or Renesmee, or Jake.

I sighed I couldn't give up, not ever, not in a million-

Light came from behind me…..god? Jesus? Mom? Okay maybe not the last theory but still. I slowly turned around. My saviours! They came!

"Bella!" A familiar husky tone called to me.

I ran towards it running into the arms I wish could hold me forever.

"Edward…." I breathed in his amazing sent. It smelt delicious.

I sighed again. He hugged me closer and then pulled away. I felt upset.

Jake was grinning my favourite grin.

I got pulled into one of his 'human crushing' hugs. I laughed.

"I can't believe you're here!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

That sigh also caused my tummy to fill with safe and loving feelings.

Edward pulled me to his waist.

"Shall we, my love?" He asked.

I nodded. Jake stuck his tongue out.

"You guys are way to romantic." He rolled his eyes. I giggled and leaped on the time machine.

Jake handed me a helmet. I looked up at Edward's.

"Uh, why are you wearing a bight pink helmet." I gently asked.

"It's a long story…." He mumbled.

"We have time." I pushed. He sighed.

He turned the handle on the old red bike and pushed a lime green button, which made a beep.

"Hang on Bella. You to Jacob." I could feel the rumble of the vehicle.

I shut my eyes bracing myself.

"What the-" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes.....

________________________________________________________

**OHHHH! CLIFFY! Review! It makes me write a lot faster! I want at least 10 more reviews before I update again! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it =)**


	9. Chapter 9 AKA SNEAK PEEK!

_Thanks to the following-_

_Crazy Soda Girl, twilighter021 , Alice is my bestest fwend , FrenzzyforEdward , suzanne, _

_edwardaddict17 , Locketful o' Heartache , CallieCullen13 , xoxbellesxox , rania ,_

_Amazing-Abbie ,VampiresandHorses4ev3r , , MADZANDCRAZY!_

_YOU GUYS ARE TRULY AH-MAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_WE HAVE REACHED 40 REVIEWERS! SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!_

_Thank you for reviewing! You keep me writing this story!_

_This is a special Chapter! A sneak peek, you could call it!_

_Here you are!!! Enjoy peeps!_

_**BTW I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I TAKE SOME QUOTES OUT OF NEW MOON IN THIS CHAPTER SO THEY ARE NOT MINE!***_

_Also thanks to lily (my beta) and anyone who favourited the story (or me =D)/ alerted/subscribed to the story/ or any other story by me! _

_Thanks so much! I heart you! Mah-wah!_

_____________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I gasped.

Nobody was there.

So who in the world said that?

Wait, if nobody was here then where the heck were-

"Edward?…..Jake?" I yelled cutting off my train of thought.

Now Once again I was alone.

Only now did the real question hit me.

Where was I?

I looked over to see a house.

I recognized this house.

How could I not? I gritted my teeth.

I knew I was still in Forks.

Just in a different point in time, not 2005 at least.

I cringed at the voices I heard.

_"I would like to ask one favour, though, if that's not too much," __**he**__ said._

_"Anything," I heard my own voice say._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered my past self. "Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of Charlie , of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him."_

_"I will," My own voice cracked._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said, "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." _

Not again! As if I really needed to hear that! Living it once before was painful enough.

I felt a breeze, blow past me. Then something stone hard hit me. It was a person. I knew exactly who it was.

"Ugh. Who-…. Bella?" A velvet voice said.

______________________________

Okay so if you didn't get that chapter, here's a summary-

Bella is like "WTH! WHERE AM I?"

Then she here's voices (no she isn't crazy....I at least not in my story!)

Then she is in new moon when Edward is leaving her.

Some body bumps into her and says "Ugh. (from the bump.) Who- Bella?"

So yeah! Hope you like my update keep the reviews comin me a-likey :D

I starred into his liquid topaz eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry that the chapter was such a cliffy! I'm updating now. Have a fun long weekend! WOOHOO!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BPOV

I wasn't starring at Edward, my angel.

I was starring at the one and only Laurent.

"Bella?" The velvety voice asked again.

I turned to meet the voice.

"Edward!" I hugged him.

Even though this wasn't my Edward, he would have to do.

I needed him....NOW!

"How in the name of-" He began.

"Edward!" I shook my head. "Don't swear."

"Why are you a vampire!?" Edward nearly yelled.

I rolled my eye's.

I was starting to get tired of telling this story.

Laurent cleared his throat.

"Are we fighting or not?" He asked, impatiently.

"Sure." I replied confident.

Edward gasped in shock.

I almost laughed.

I made a defensive position.

Edward shook his head.

"No! Bella you are not fighting, even if you ARE a vampire." Edward growled.

Time to make him feel really, really guilty.

"Why do you care?" I shot back at him.

His perfect face saddened a little.

"Because I love you." He muttered, probably to low for human ears....BUT NOT FOR VAMPS!!!!

"Ha! I can hear you! You really do care!" I beamed.

Edward gave a little sigh.

Laurent jumped into the air above us.

I looked up and stepped to the side a little, so instead of falling on us, he'd fall on the ground.

Once he face planted into a pile of dirt, I punched and kicked him in the face.

"Ouch! Fine! You win! But….I'll be back!`` He said in a deep tone.

"Get some new lines! We all heard that one from the terminator!"I shouted then laughed.

Edward had a cold hard expression on his face. I gave a sympathetic smile.

"I can't believe you actually did still love me." I mumbled.

Edward's expression changed into a softer version one.

"I could never stop loving you." He leaned in towards me.

Gently he kissed. I pouted inside.

I pulled away, making Edward's expression confused.

"I'm not human you know. You can really get into it." I grinned devilishly.

He chuckled and leaned in again.

Harder and way more powerful this time, he crushed his stone hard lips to mine.

_This is the Edward I know…. _I smiled to myself.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Came another familiar voice from behind.

I spun around.

"How did you get here?" I asked, surprised.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**I really like cliffy`s......... hahaha! **

**Review. **

**Guess what?**

**8 reviews gets a quick, quick update =)**


	11. Chapter 11

HOLY COW! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! QUICK UPDATE TIME!!!!! *puts on sunglasses*

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

BPOV

"Wow. Um. Wow." I found myself saying.

I was starring at like 25 different Edward's.

In the rummble apeared someone different.

I noticed his face instantly.

Compared to all the white ones.....

"How'd this happen?" I asked.

Jake shrugged.

"No clue Bells, first we try to find you next we have like um a lot of leeches aboard." He scratched his muscular shoulder.

I came up to an Edward that looked panicked.

"What do you last remember." I questioned.

"Quick! Bella's having a baby!" Edward screamed.

"Oh crap! Jake get this Edward back to his point in time." I rushed him.

I walked over to another Edward.

"You?" I simply said.

"I was at Isle Esme." He replied calmly.

I nodded.

This went on for about an hour.

Jake was making trips back and forth on his bike, I didn't know if it was just me but his bike was looking older and older.

Finally I had gotten down to the last Edward, expecting him to be from…. 'my time.'

"So… you ready to go home?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"Um yeah. Can I please go back to school. My family is probably worried." I eye's grew at his response.

"Wait….what year is it?" My voice was weak.

"2004, why?" He replied.

I turned toward Jake who was patting his old bike.

"JACOB BLACK WHERE IS _**MY** _EDWARD!!!!" My voice was on a sharp C bell.

He jumped at the sound of it.

"Huh-he's nuh-not huh-here?" He stuttered.

"No, he's not." My voice was harsh.

"Oh, maybe I left him somewhere?" Jacob's voice was teasing.

"Not funny." I said flatly.

Suddenly Jake looked worried.

"BELLA!" Edward's voice sang.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" He sang louder.

"What?" I answered.

"BELLA! C'MON! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO!" Edward began shaking me.

"Huh?" I scratched my head.

"Please....don't go, my love." He said finally clam.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**=) review. Hope this update was quick enough.**


	12. Chapter 12

I WOULD BE AH-MAZED IF I GOT OVER 80 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! But 63 isn't bad!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**BPOV**

Edward's voice finally stopped buzzing in my ears. I felt relaxed now. It was just my insides screaming.(**A/N same idea as when she heard voices in new moon)**

Jacob just stood there biting his lip.

"Can we go back to our time?" I begged.

Jacob stood there staring at me, he appeared to be in deep thought. Finally a few moments later he nodded, slightly. I hopped on to the bike and held Jake's back.

"Hang on there, Bells." He mumbled.

I grabbed his white tank top. I loud buzz filled my ears. We were heading back. I would see Edward again. Everything would be perfect.

I opened my eyes to the Cullen's mansion. Saying a single 'Goodbye, thanks Jake' I headed towards my destination.

Smiling, I opened the front door. There in the beautiful living room (Esme's design) stood no other, than my angel.

This moment would be forever perfect. His bronze hair had a messy-cool look to it. His skin broke into a thousand diamonds as he took a step into the sunlight.

"You came back." He murmured. I pulled him into a hug.

"Of course." I said simply. He kissed my forehead as I breathed in his sweet sent.

"Bella," He paused. I looked up at him. "Promise me one thing…." We were now holding hands. What else could he possibly want?

"Anything," This was strangely familiar…. Was he leaving again?

"When Jacob tells you not to touch his time machine….listen to him, I don't want you blasting off to the past again." He silently laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I won't," I said.

Well at least I wouldn't touch anymore time machines…..

_Fin_

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

** Well that's it! I'm done! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
